battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Veteran
| game file name = s_trooper_veteran }} Overview The Veteran is a premium unit introduced in the 2.6 Patch and is unlocked at level 47 and requires a Level 11 Barracks. The Veteran has three attacks, all available at Rank 1. Each of his attacks deal -type damage and has its own independent ammo. The Veteran is very effective in a pair, for both a strong offense that can take on tanks and infantry as well as a good defense for protecting weaker units and still managing to inflict damage on the enemy. It is generally considered worth the Nanopods required to train a Veteran. At higher ranks, the unit's dodge becomes incredible, able to dodge machine gun fire that would normally be able to hit other high-dodge units, and more than compensating for the lack of any sort of armor or resistances. All attacks have a one-round cool down before reloading. The first attack, Machine Gun: Automatic Fire, deals 50-61 (x3) at Rank 1 damage to a single target, each shot possessing 65% armor piercing ability. With a range of 1-4 (shared with the Bullet Spray attack), it is capable of hitting any unit in its line of fire at the first or second rows. It has a respectable 4-round reload time. The second attack, Machine Gun: Bullet Spray, attacks three units in a horizontal pattern, dealing 57-78 (x2) to up to 3 targets next to each other. Players can choose where the three-wide spray will go, letting the player potentially hit a unit behind a blocking unit, provided the column to the left or right of the target is clear. This attack has reduced damage and armor piercing ability than the first attack, but a much better offense and a 30% base crit. With a 3-round reload time, it is one of the most versatile of the Veteran's attacks. The last attack, Grenade Launcher: Anti-Tank Grenade, can devastate almost all armored units with high armor piercing explosive damage and 30% base crit. It deals between 148-181 damage to a single unit. It has indirect fire capabilities, allowing the Veteran to strike units behind cover, and gives the Veteran means to defend itself against enemy aircraft. However, it is the shortest range of all the Veteran's attacks, a modest range of 1-3, and has a 6-round reload time, the longest reload time of any of the Veteran's attacks. This unit is one of the best investments in Nanopods, and when paired with another Veteran, they can be very powerful. Their full-blocking ability and high survivability in most situations make it perfectly suitable for the frontline against most formations. Avoid deploying this unit on the front when facing units with high-damage, high-offense attacks, especially those with critical bonuses against Soldiers, such as Raptors or Snipers. Anything that can reliably deal full damage to a Veteran will be able to cut through its large but unarmored and resistance-less hitpool. However, even when these units are in play, Veterans are still a very viable option as secondline support, since the first two attacks can reach all rows and the third attack can reach the second row. Attacks Machine Gun= }} |-| Machine Gun= }} |-| Grenade Launcher= }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 23; 29; 32; 36; 39; 43 }} Cost Trivia * The Veteran appears to have a spiked ball on his waist but it has no use. * The Veteran stands on a briefcase, but there is no use for the briefcase. * The suitcase resembles those used to carry German anti-tank mines during WWII. * One of the attacks is called a anti-tank grenade, but it doesn't only attack tanks and doesn't even have a additional crit against tanks. Updates 3.0 Patch * Added ability to target air units with Anti Tank Grenade attack. 2.9 Patch * Slight increase in dodge and defense from Rank 4 to Rank 5. 2.6 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Imperial Army Day Sale.png|20% off "Imperial Army Day" sale, May 2014. File:Double XP Veteran Sale June 2013.png|25% off "Double XP Weekend" sale, June 2013. File:Veteran Large.png|Large artwork. File:S trooper veteran rebel front.png|Front (Dark). File:S trooper veteran front.png|Front (Light). File:S trooper veteran back.png|Back. File:S trooper veteran icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:2.6 Patch